Dazai's Last Wish
by N0L0ngerHuman
Summary: In which one of Dazai's attempts at ending his life succeed. [This is based on a plot which I am currently roleplaying with my friend, she helped inspire this and the OC is her character.]


It was an odd day for Mariko. She didn't entirely know what it was, yet for some reason she felt this strange sense of impending doom in her chest while she was attending a solo mission given by the chocolate haired executive.

'Hot chocolate, really?' Thought the silver haired female while she awkwardly rocked back and forth on her heels, awaiting service from the employees at the cafe.

**Very early that morning she had awoken to a sound of her partner's moans of pain which echoed from the bathroom, of course the first thing she did was check on him and all she got was the usual casual response.****"Ah! Mari don't worry I just hit my hip on the counter next to the sink, go back to sleep~"****She had to admit she was getting sick of him doing this in the morning. From what Dazai had told her, because of his height, he frequently bumped into the counters in their on suite bathroom they shared.****Like always Dazai had given the same reply so she just shrugged it off without much thought, to her it sounded true and quite obviously believable because Dazai was literally a giant compared to her if they stood next to one another. It was as if she was a dwarf from a fantasy novel or something similar of the sort. Although she had listened to him and understood he wasn't in any bad shape or form, she just went back over to her bed and plopped her butt down onto it with a sigh. She was used to this by now, expected it even, her brunette partner did this nearly every morning.****At first it was only once in a while when she woke up to the same sounds, then it began to increase because Dazai said he 'was tired and getting clumsy'. She easily fell for his lies due to the superficial charm the male somehow had, she knew it was due to his sociopathic nature that he made her feel the way she did about him; yet sometimes she really did wonder if it was something more than her flirty antics. **

Weirdly enough, what led up to her being in this cafe in this present morning was Dazai's strange request. Mariko had awoken to the same thing she was used to, but this time there was muffled sobbing coming from behind the bathroom door. She couldn't tell exactly what the noise was though due to it being extremely muffled, even though she knew she would get the same answer she still knocked on the door to the bathroom to check if he was alright. It didn't take no more than five minutes before shuffling noises were heard and the door suddenly opened revealing her cheery partner clutching onto his hip. At this Mariko raised a brow but realised it was most likely the same reason she heard those noises everyday, she was going to just greet him normally until he held something out towards her. As he did that the sleeve of his waistcoat rides up ever so slightly and her eyes get a glance of his bandages, she didn't get much time to see it due to the fact that she only got a glimpse thought a second or two. She just assumed nothing of it because he always wore those bandages, but little did she know there were faint pink lines upon it from the blood which was seeping through.

**"Hey Mari? I'm assigning you the mission of getting hot chocolate for yourself. You must take pictures and show me to prove it too." The brunette hummed with a slightly rasp in his voice, Mariko was baffled. Hot chocolate? Why would he suggest such a thing? She was curious and opened her mouth to question him about it, but before she got words out he giggled and pushed her out of the door.****'Go to the cafe down the street, the one I brought you to when me and Chibi were still together~ You know the place." **

Mariko hadn't realised she had been daydreaming until she received a tap to the skillet and her phobia temporarily kicked in. She flinched and turned to attack the person in front of her but quickly stopped before it was obvious, after she realised where she was. Finally her hot chocolate was prepared and she took it and paid with the money Dazai had given her. She made her way to a table and spend plenty of her time drinking it before her phone, which Dazai had also gotten her, vibrated in her pocket.

By this time, it was around noon due to the fact she obeyed Dazai's other command to 'go and have some fun for once' but what? Why was he calling her at this time? In an instant she picked up the call and what she heard made the colour drain from her face.

It was a friend of Dazai's, the one he referred to as 'Odasaku'. As she heard the explanation her eyes began to water and she began to panic.

"U-uhm.. You're his partner Mariko right? Well there was an.. Incident. I think you need to come here quick."

Fuck.

She heard sniffling, this was bad.

It couldn't be too bad though right?

_Oh she was definitely wrong about that_.

As she approached the mafia headquarters there were police scattered around the area and that same feeling of impending doom suddenly surged in her gut. In a short burst she began to panic and dashed to the room her and her shared, only to be stopped in her tracks by an officer standing beside the door.

"Miss, I'm afraid you cannot enter the room. That isn't a sight a lady like you should be seeing..."

"I don't give too shits, I need to see him you fucking incompetent little twat. Move out of my way before I fucking crush your skull into a million pieces!" The silver haired female yelled, snapping harshly; it didn't take long before the man sighed and stepped out of the way.

The smell which entered her nose was unbearable, yet she looked around the room desperately scurrying to find her friend. In her hurry she slipped on a small envelope which had been placed under the edge of the bed. Mariko suddenly glanced down at it and her tears overflow when she recognises Dazai's perfectly done handwriting, it had her name on the back yet there was the same colour of red which she missed earlier that morning smeared on the edge.

"He felt close to you, y'know.. After Chuuya died last month he latched onto you because he was terrified of losing another person he genuinely cared for.. You were the person he woke up to everyday but he kept this from you because he was scared you would judge him and leave, eventually dealing with the struggles he was going through alone got overwhelming... Which lead us to this.."

Once the red haired man finished speaking he steps aside and the sight which appeared before her in the bathroom made her stomach turn and her face twist into shock and devastation.

There in front of her lie her partner, her friend, in a puddle of his own blood and bandages littered around. The place it was carefully extracted from was his thigh which was exposed due to the shorts the brunette had been wearing at the time, it was horrible. She finally saw what had been so easily hidden from plain sight, scars. Many, many different scars. From old to new, miniscule to huge. There were so many, not to mention the deep open gash formed in his mid inner thigh which was still producing blood while a lot was drying around the wound and on his deathly pale skin she used to admire so dearly.

The most heart wrenching thing about the whole scene was the gentle smile delicately placed upon his lips and the dried up tears which had stained his cheeks. This really was it, he was gone. Slowly, Mariko caressed the cold jaw she used to see smiling everyday. Gently brushing the hair away from the man's forehead and placing a kiss upon his porcelain skin to say goodbye to the one she had worked with for so many years. Soon after she stood up and wiped away any remaining tears rolling down her cheeks , only to go and sit on her bed once again and open up the envelope. The only thing written was a small sentence which held far too much meaning.

_"Mariko, even if everything from yesterday, today, from all these years we have had together has disappeared. Smile."_


End file.
